xe2x80x9cNot Applicablexe2x80x9d
xe2x80x9cNot Applicablexe2x80x9d
xe2x80x9cNot Applicablexe2x80x9d
(1) Field of the Invention
This present invention, the tig torch finger eliminator, relates to pipe welding. When welding on a pipe, welders oftentimes place their fingers on a pipe to eliminate filler metal from gathering on the tungsten. If the tungsten gets contaminated, which breaks up the current of the arc flow, also causing low heat flow. This invention will eliminate this problem and give the welder some added benefits as follows: provide the welder to have a more stability when welding, provide a welder to run stringers in all positions without putting friction on the welder""s wrist and shoulders, provide the welder from changing of the gas cup when welding a root, hot filler, or a cap on heavy wall pipes, provide the welder with less work in walking the cup in all positions, and provide the welder to weld in a more sufficient time.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Welding guides in the past have been dealing with mainly cutting torches and plate welds.
For example the cutting torch tip guide which is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,701 is relating to a new and useful improvement of a nozzle type cutting torch tip attachment, deals with cutting metal sheet and the circumference of a pipe.
A guide assembly for a cutting torch tip is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,770, refers to a cutting torch tip and guide to be used with a hand held cutting torch.
A guide wheel arrangement U.S. Pat. No. 2,404,383, relates to welding devices and fillet welding devices. Such welding devices as tracking machines for T-beams. It provides an improved apparatus for controlling a welding tool.
The welding guide U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,497 relates to aligning the welding head with the joint as the weld progresses, when welding a joint along an outside comer or edge of a plate weld.
Another patent of interest is the welding tip roller guide U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,857. This invention relates to supporting a welding tip at a predetermined distance from a comer or other area of the work place, which refers to a plate weld.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, these patents do not describe the tig torch finger eliminator, which is used with a tig torch for pipe welding. The main function of the tig torch finger eliminator is to help stop filler metal from getting on the tungsten while welding pipe. By which, the welder will get a maximum heat flow, allowing the welder to make a more effective and smoother weld.
The invention is a tool which includes straps which hold the handle base plate to the tig torch. A base extension is necessary to hold the handle base plate and give the ball unit a support, while not being so close to the handle base plate. The ball unit holds the ball, that will be used on the weld surface. The tool is connected to the tig torch to aid in welding pipes. Tungsten can get very contaminated while putting filler in pipe, also the pipe can get very hot, which makes it difficult to put fingers on pipe to help stop filler metal from getting on the tungsten. This invention will allow the welder to eliminate the use of his fingers. Instead of putting a finger on the pipe, the welder puts the ball part of the tig torch finger eliminator on the weld surface that is about to be welded. After ignition has taken place, using the ball part, begin to work the tig torch head in the desired area that you want to weld. This will help the welder to make a more effective and smooth weld, less contamination to the tungsten and with less strain on the body. It also helps a welder to eliminate walling the cup when welding.